The Precious
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: When her boss Aro sends Bella out to do a report on the secret fantasies of Seattle's top surgeon, she has no idea how tempting it can be to play with fire/ Bellisle/BDSM themes


[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Well, this is my very first Bella/Carlisle pairing what is kind of strange for I really love the dynamic between the two of them (forever blaming the stitching scene). It's also my first attempt on trying to write something BDSM related, so try to be a bit easy on me if I don't get everything right.

****The Precious****

The woman in the mirror above the sink who stares back at me is not me. Her eyes look at bit like mine under the layers of dark eye shadows and mascara, their color still the same shade of a clear warm brown as they were when I woke up this morning.

My lips curl into a half smile and the burgundy colored mouth of the woman in the mirror resembles my movement.

I brush carefully over the chin length wig of jet black hair for a last time before I turn my attention eventually to the clothing I'm wearing.

The lace corsage pushes my full cleavage up, exposing way more of the soft flesh than I would usually dare to show. But tonight isn't about what I would normally do. I'm on a mission and if that mission requires wearing clothes like a whore, I'll do it.

What I like most about the outfit are the black stockings that feel smooth like silk against my thighs and the metal heels on my shoes. Thy make me feel strong and powerful, strong enough to kick the pervert whom I'm going to meet in twenty minutes right where it hopefully hurts the most.

I check the tiny microphone in my left pearl earring for a last time and take a deep breathe to calm down my nerves.

_You can do this, Bella…You can._

Being a journalist is my dream come true and after tonight, when I'm going to reveal this scandal I'm going to be big. People love hearing others dirty secrets and this one is very probably dirtier than anything else they've read in the tabloids during the last months.

Seattle's most exclusive beauty surgeon gets off on whipping women. It's such a good story and I feel proud that my boss has chosen me to lurk everything out.

Getting inside the circles where he lives out his dark fantasies wasn't easy but I still managed to catch his attention during the second party I attended. Innocence attracts some people and this is probably the reason why he suggested having this test week end. The exchange of the check-lists has been awkward and I found it hard to fill the questions that were written on them.

Suffocation

Cutting

Anal fisting

I read stuff on that so unknown to me that I actually had to Google most of it.

My favorite word on the entire list is the word Hard Limit. All this pervert shit is one for me. I'm scared of this but if I beg off now, Aro will probably give this job to someone else and my career at Volturi Daily will end before it actually has begun.

_You can do this, Bella…_

I walk into the room at the other side of the corridor and kneel down on the pillow that is placed on the cold ground. With my quivering hands crossed in my lap and my head turned downwards I wait for him for minutes that feel like hours. I feel like running away. My heart is racing in my chest while tiny droplets of sweat pour down between my breasts. Is it too hot in here? It's like I can't breathe properly.

Finally he enters the room, closing the door behind him before he steps up directly in front of me. All I can see are his bare feet and a stripe of the jeans he's wearing.

"Evening, precious, you don't know how much I've waited on seeing you here in my Room."

His voice is deep and melodic and somehow it sends a shiver down my spine. I try to ignore it and focus on the role I'm attempting to play tonight. My eyes stay focused on the ground and I wait, impatiently for him to speak again.

He doesn't do it, instead he circles his fingers over my shoulder blades and my arms before he eventually brushes them gently over the fullness of my breasts. It's just a split second and yet my nipples harden from the contact of his palm.

He pinches them through the material of the corsage and a sharp pain rushes through me. God, damn it…

"Lovely," he whispers and his warm breathe against my cheek makes me feel all hot and cold at the very same moment.

"Look at me, precious."

I raise my head and seeing him shirtless for the very first time I have to admit that he's handsome. His chest is broad and the muscles on his abdomen end up in a fine patch of golden hair right above the button of his jeans. I wonder how it would feel like to run my fingers over it and the thought excites me to a certain extend until I manage to remind myself of what he is.

Handsome or not, a pervert is still a pervert.

"Do you remember your safewords, precious?"

"Yes, Master." I whisper nervously.

"No. You haven't earned the right to call me your Master, precious. It's Dr. Cullen for you when we are outside this Room and while we're here I'm Sir to you. Is that clear to you, precious?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Now, tell me your safewords before I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours."

"They are Green, Yellow and Red, Sir."

"And what color are you now, precious?"

"I'm Green, Sir."

"Open my jeans and pull my cock out."

I obey and fumble the buttons open before pulling down the zipper. His cock springs free and I wrap my hand around its thick shaft, feeling it twitch against my fingers. I open my mouth, licking around the head for a few moments before I start sucking on it.

He moans loudly and crosses his hands behind my neck in order to pull me closer to him.

"Deeper, precious, take me deeper into your mouth."

I hum around him and inch by inch I try taking his entire length into my mouth. My gag reflex kicks in and I cough.

"Relax, precious. I want you to relax your pretty little throat so that I can fuck it."

I take several deep breaths through my nose and eventually the unpleasant feeling lessens a bit. I run my tongue over the underside of his cock and he moans again.

_I like when he makes that sound._

He tightens the grip around my neck and thrusts roughly into my mouth for several minutes until I can't feel my jaw anymore.

"I'm going to cum. Swallow, precious. Swallow all of me. Oh yes…fuck."

I don't think, I act and when the first spurt of warm liquid pours over my tongue I savor the salty taste of it in my mouth for a moment before I swallow. I've never let any of my previous boyfriends cum in my mouth because the very thought makes me think of myself as a whore.

His cock softens and with a last hiss through his teeth he pulls back.

"Well done, precious. Do you enjoy having my cock in your mouth? You may answer me."

"Yes, Sir," I whisper, licking a tiny droplet of cum from the edge of my mouth. It's not as bad as I assumed it to be.

"Stand up for me, precious."

I rise from my knees and hope that I will manage to remain standing. I'm so nervous and fearful of the things that are going to happen now. Of the things he's going to do now.

"Is my precious nervous? She's trembling."

"Yes, Sir, a bit Sir,"

"Unnecessary. You know, I only have your best interest in mind. Now let's take a look if you've obeyed all my instructions carefully."

His left hand grabs my hip and rips the thin lace string of my thong open before he slips two long fingers under the ruined thing and runs them up and down over my clean shaven sex. It's the first time I'm completely hairless down there and the smooth skin is so incredibly sensitive to his touch.

I should not enjoy this, I try to remind myself but it's difficult for me to focus while his thumb circles over my throbbing clit.

"Lovely, precious." he stats when he pulls his fingers out of me. His eyes stay focused on mine when he licks my essence of off them.

"You are delicious, precious but I'm not content with you yet."

"I'm sorry about that, Sir."

"Being sorry is not enough, precious. I want you so wet that your juices are dripping down those pretty thighs of yours. Are we clear about that, precious?"

"Yes, Sir, we are clear."

"Walk over to the bench, precious."

Crap, he isn't going to whip me now. Is he? I need to get out of here but the words that could free me out of this situation stay caught deep in my throat. I can still taste him in my mouth when I bend down against the polished cherry-wood. Something clicks behind me and a split second later cold metal cuffs close around my wrists, forcing my arms to stay crossed on my back. The fear comes back again, together with a wave of panic.

Come on, Bella, just say the word. It's just three little letters and you are out here. You can tell Aro to go fuck himself. If he wants this stupid report on Cullen done he should be the one who gets the shit beaten out for it.

"What a beautiful sight you are, precious."

His palm runs down my spine and his breathe tickles my ear.

"I like your ass, precious and you are making it difficult for me to decide whether I'd prefer to fuck it or spank it first."

A single finger moves between my ass cheeks and when I feel its tip circling lazily around my clit I moan against the wood in front of my face.

I hear the slapping of his hand against my flesh before I feel the dull pain followed by a stinging one that goes through my body. It hurts but not as much as I expected it to do.

Another slap, a bit harder this time and I try to ignore the throbbing between my legs. I hope you can hear the sounds of this humiliation on the camera. I will so destroy him…

He hits me a third time and I whimper though gritted teeth.

"Your ass has such a lovely pink shade, precious. What a pity you marked Anal play as a Soft Limit."

I gasp when he squeezes something cold and slick on my behind and starts rubbing it into my overly sensitive skin.

"Are we still green, precious?"

I don't know what to answer him. My knees are hurting and I feel a bit dizzy. Most of all I feel ashamed because I can clearly feel myself getting out of control. The lines of my professional curiosity and my personal ones are blurring and I feel powerless to resist the darkness that surrounds him. He has hurt me but it wasn't has hard as I had expected it to be. There was no whip whatsoever involved and afterwards he has taken care of me by putting that salve stuff on me. A bad person wouldn't do that sort of thing. Would he?

I don't know what to do anymore. This man is irritating me too much. I'm about to cross a line and it scares me beyond words.

"If I ask you a question you are to answer it immediately, precious. Are we clear about that, precious?"

"Yes, Sir." I whisper breathlessly.

"What color are you, precious?"

"Green, I think."

He growls and smacks my left thigh with something fluffy for a few times before he opens the cuffs and helps me to stand up again. My legs are quivering and so I'm thankful for the grip of his muscular arm around my waist.

"Lie back on your back and open your legs for me, precious…wider…yes, like this." He instructs and I close my eyes while he parts the outer lips of my pussy and rubs them roughly between his long fingers. Then I feel the curls of his hair against my belly button and reach out my hand to touch it.

"Keep your hands on your side and stay quiet."

Slowly he lowers his head and I gasp for air when the tip of his tongue swirls down my slit for the first time. It feels good, so very good and when his lips move against my clit it feels even better.

My breathing increases and I try very hard not to moan loudly. He told me to be silent and if I make a noise he will probably stop doing what he's doing right now. I don't want him to stop. He licks and grunts against my folds, making my clit and the inner lips of my pussy quiver with the beginning spasms of my climax. I can feel the throbbing in my clit, the pulsing of blood in my ears and then…way too abruptly he pulls back.

"You won't touch yourself when you come home, precious. The next time I see you I want you to beg me to let you come and if you are good, I may let you. Well, maybe, I will."

He clears his throat and when he speaks up again, his voice is strict and hard.

"Get dressed and leave. My office will call you to make up another appointment should you still be interested."

I nod my head and press my thighs together, desperately searching some friction. Very slowly, he closes the buttons on his jeans and runs his hand through the blonde curls on his head.

"Oh and precious…don't think you can try to cheat on me. I will know if you obeyed my order or not."

XXXX

The next morning when I enter the office of my boss at Volturi Daily, Aro the fucker informs me that my article about the secret sex life of Dr. Carlisle Cullen has been canceled. How can this asshole do this to me? I practically sold my soul for this. I swallowed a stranger's spunk. I did stuff, I never thought I could be able to do and now he tells me the whole stuff is canceled? I lose it a bit and yell around in Aro's office telling that I hate him beyond words. That he's a coward and even dare to threaten him to take my article to another newspaper.

He just grins and waves with my contract that holds some complicated clause about me being forced to remain silent about any kind of research Volturi Daily requires me to do.

"Do you have something appropriate to wear for an event this evening, Isabella?"

"If you think, I'd go out with you after all this crap, you must think me really stupid."

"Oh Isabella, you always tend to get a bit overdramatic. I'm a married man and as my father in law holds the strings in this company, I don't feel the slightest desires to displease my wife openly."

"Then why are you concerned about my clothing?"

"You are supposed to write an article about the charity ball that is hold by my wife's organization. It's about collecting money for children who have been born with face deformities."

"Is a black dress appropriate enough? You don't pay me enough for expensive Designer stuff."

"I guess it will do. Here's your invitation. Oh and don't be late. That wouldn't make a good impression.

After a long day in my small office that I have to share with an arrogant red-head called Victoria, I have just enough time to drive home, jump under the shower and brush quickly through my hair. Some mascara and a peachy lip gloss will have to be enough for makeup.

My dress is simple and a little bit too wide around my hips, making me realize for the first time that I actually lost some weight since I moved to Seattle. Most have been all the stress in the last months.

The shrill beeping of the doorbell makes me grab my handbag, but it's not the taxi Aro has sent to pick me up, just some delivery guy with a small envelope. Inside of it is a velvet covered box. As I open it, I gasp in surprise at the beautiful creamy colored pearls. They look so delicate that I barely dare to touch them with my fingertips. Surely this had to be some mistake.

A note, written in an unruly handwriting falls down to the ground and I pick it up, reading once, twice a last time through the words without being able to understand them fully.

_A precious gift for a precious woman; Wear this tonight and let the stars be jealous of your beauty._

The entire hotel is crowed with people and after talking to several of them, letting Riley our photographer take countless pictures of lifted women with too full lips, I eventually find the time to take a sip from a glass of refreshingly crisp white wine. It's delicious and although it's probably not a good idea to drink alcohol on an empty stomach I end up gulping down the entire glass thirstily.

"One more interview, Bella. Aro wanted you to talk to the surgeon who agreed to perform a great deal of the necessary operations for free. He barely agrees to speak to the press but somehow…,"

"Mr. Biers? Are you and Miss…Swan ready for me now?" A familiar deep voice asks suddenly and I pale, feeling every drop of blood in my body rush to the ground. My knees start trembling and I don't manage to steady myself again before my backside makes contact with the hard ground.

"Did you hurt yourself? Let me help you up. Biers maybe I should take Miss Swan out for a moment. Fresh air will be good for her circulation. Her blood pressure is probably a bit too low."

I open my mouth and try to protest but somehow I'm not able to form words. How could Aro do this to me? Make me speak to this perverted person after I had kneeled in front of him like some random whore. No, not a whore…he had called me precious, his precious…

"Sit down," he instructs guiding me to a bench that was a bit hidden behind some rose bushes.

"Give me your hand so that I can check your pulse."

"Dr. Cullen, this is completely unnecessary." I manage to whisper eventually.

"Leave it to me, what's necessary or not, precious. As far as I know, I'm the doctor of the two of us."

"One that is specialized on doing nose jobs and that kind of stuff," I mumble, trying to pull my hand away from him what turns out to be difficult for he still holds his cold fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Your pulse is racing, my precious. You seem even more nervous today than you were in my Playroom. Have you been thinking a lot about the time the two of us have spent there?"

"You are a swine, a perverted swine that gets off on humiliating women. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Psychology never held that much interest for me. I'm way better with my hands than with my mind."

I fumble the clasp of my pearl necklace open, throwing it carelessly onto his lap.

"It's not necessary to make women expensive gifts after treating them like dirty whores."

"You don't seem to know very much about whores, my precious. Trust me, if I tell you I never intended to make you feel like one. If I did so, I beg your pardon."

He grabs the necklace again and leans forward to close it in my neck, circling his thumbs down my collarbone. The gentle caress makes me skin tingle and I suppress a low moan that starts building deep within my throat.

"I am not what you desire, so why are wasting your time with me anyway? Aro tried to trick you by sneaking me into your…hidden circles. I don't know why he's too chicken to get that article printed now. It would make such a good scandal."

He chuckles, taking my hand again to lift it to his lips, blowing a feather light kiss over my knuckles.

"Did you know that Aro has a little daughter named Didyme? She was born with a cleft lip."

I remember the picture of Aro's family that was standing on the mahogany desk in his office. The face of the tiny black-curled girl was beautiful and not showing the slightest hint of scars.

"She was one of my masterpieces. Every time I look at her, I know the reason why I decided to become a surgeon."

"You…you treated her? And Aro…he…he…,"

"Is one of my oldest friends, my precious. You see, he kind of owed me a favor and I hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, Dr. Cullen?"

"You know my name is Carlisle. I wish for you to call me by it, even if it's just one time, Bella."

"Carlisle…,"

"I saw you in Aro's office on your first day at Volturi Daily and instantly knew that I wanted you to be mine. Never before, have I desired a woman as much as I desire you, Bella Swan."

"You planned this? Getting me into your chamber of…torture?"

"I prefer referring to it as my little palace of hidden pleasures. Oh, all the pleasures I want to show you, my precious."

"Will you hurt me?"

"Never more than you can take. Give into me and I'll take your body and spirit to places you never knew existed."

I stand up from the bench and when he rises up as well, the grip of his arms around my waist makes me feel not threatened but secured, not humiliated but cherished.

My lips find his and while his breathing and mine melt into one, I know it. I know it with every fiber of my very self, how precious I am to him.


End file.
